


Furry Problem

by being_whovian



Series: The Vareshan Varetop [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Harmless fun, Unidentified Fluffy Object, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What exactly is it Doctor?” “I haven't got the foggiest...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: None!  
> Author notes: This is for the prompt: Unidentified Object from fan_flashworks!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! Belongs to the BBC! I own the Vareshan People and the unidentified fluffy thing ;)

Clara stared at the furry lump that sat on a small dish the Doctor had found lying around on top of the TARDIS console. She grimaced as it wobbled a bit. It almost looked like someone had allowed Jelly to mould in a fridge for a couple of months. It was an orange-green colour and quite frankly revolting to look at. She crossed her arms over her chest, hands pressed into her biceps. The Doctor leaned in to get a closer look, causing the _thing_ to wobble more violently, almost as if it were trying to move away from him.

_“Hmm I've never seen anything like this before...”_

_**Brilliant...**_ she thought. The cleverest man in the Universe didn't even know what this _thing_ was. She had been about to settle in the Doctor's armchair with a book that seemed appealing when she noticed that _thing_ perched on the edge. She hadn't been sure what to do. Swat it with the book or scream... so she had settled on both but just before the book made contact with it the Doctor stepped in.

She shuddered at the though, as he had slid the _thing_ of of the chair and onto the dish it was now currently sat apon. She watched as the inquisitive Time Lord reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pencil. She raised an eyebrow.

_“How can you fit all of these things in your pockets? You pull out things that shouldn't fit in those small coat pockets.”_

He smirked slightly and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

_“They're bigger on the inside.”_

_“Oh come on-”_

_“They are. I am being serious.”_

She glared, her fingertips digging into her skin as he went to prod the orangey-green fluffy wobbly _thing_. It squealed loudly causing both of them to jump back, Clara squealing equally as loud. The Doctor cleared his through with a shifty look at Clara who's eyes were considerably wide with shock.

 _“Oh my...”_ she whispered, her sentence unfinished as large pink eyes stared at the both of them through the heavy fringe of orangey-green fluff, its little twitching nose only just visible. Clara let out the breath she'd been holding, slipping closer to the Doctor as he edge closer to it.

_“Well that's new... Clara did you steal it from the Vareshan People...”_

_“What! No of course I didn't!”_

_“Well it wasn't me... I hate furry things. Like cats... I hate cats!”_

Clara rolled her eyes as he stopped in his tracks, staring down at the fluffy wobbly ball that was staring up at him. Clara moved beside him and furrowed her eyebrows.

_**What was it?** _

_“What exactly is it Doctor?”_

He looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as he then looked back at the _thing_. She frowned. _**He doesn't know does he? Oh please tell me he knows what it is!** _ He rubbed the back of his neck, huffing slightly as he stuffed his other hand in his trouser pocket.

_“I haven't got the foggiest...”_

It squeaked, bobbing its... body around causing both The Doctor and Clara to look at each other with a raised eyebrow.

_**~fin~** _


End file.
